


Come Alive

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Series: Took my Boat Down to Hotel Road [6]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: By request: the missing roof scene
Relationships: Lamorak/Agrivane
Series: Took my Boat Down to Hotel Road [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663936
Kudos: 8





	Come Alive

Agrivane had managed to crawl on the roof of the vineyard house. The trees that shed their leaves were still bare, but the evergreens stood proud, full, unyielding to January's chill.

“Hey,” Lamorak said as he climbed up the side of the house, “do you think whoever build this house planned for the exterior stones to be used for this purpose?”

“No idea,” Agrivane shrugged, “but I want to say yes. Not your first roof visit?”

“No,” Lamorak told him, “but it's the first time I haven't been alone.”

“It's wild,” Agrivane noted, “that despite having twenty of us in one house we really only see anyone else over meals.”

“I came up to think,” Lamorak said, “and just kind of let it set in that we survived. That there's a life I left behind waiting for me as if nothing happened.”

“And yet, everything happened,” Agrivane sighed, “Yeah, same, for being on the roof.”

“Something about the view if just so visceral,” Lamorak took a seat next to Agrivane, “I can't ignore how alive and real I am up here.”

“There's so few things that just scream life,” Agrivane agreed.

Silence, aside from the wind, and then.

“You can say no,” Lamorak said, “but...”

“There's other ways to feel the so-very-there type of alive,” Agrivane picked up, “if that's what you're offering.”

“If nothing else you won't be able to say I've never pegged you again,” Lamorak looked over at Agrivane.

Agrivane laughed, a free thing. “On the roof?”

“Sure,” Lamorak shrugged, “don't think there's a more private place short of leaving the property.”

“True,” Agrivane sat up, “So uh. What type of alive were you looking for, exactly?”

“What are you willing to give?” Lamorak asked.

 _Everything,_ Agrivane thought, but what he said was, “I've never.”

Lamorak closed the distance and kissed him, gently, carefully, half expecting Agrivane to change his mind the instant things became real.

What Agrivane did was the exact opposite.

Lamorak found himself on his back, Agrivane pinning him to the roof with a knee between his legs.

“Holy shit,” Lamorak breathed, “Ain't you feisty?”

“A bit,” Agrivane grinned, “though before we go any further: I'm trans.”

Lamorak waited a beat to see if Agrivane had any more to say.

“How does that change this, for you?” Lamorak asked.

“Hadn't really expected to get this far,” Agrivane admitted, “so I haven't really thought past it.”

“Take it as we go?” Lamorak suggested.

“Yeah,” Agrivane nodded, “yeah.”

Lamorak was careful, patient, both of them only removing the clothing they absolutely needed to in case anyone else decided outside was a good place to be.

“Lamorak,” Agrivane kissed the soft part where ear and jaw met.

“Agrivane,” Lamorak purred.

“Are you going to fuck me or are we going to dry hump like teenagers?” Agrivane challenged.

Lamorak made a sound more growl than anything else as he flipped Agrivane onto his stomach.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he said.

“You won't,” Agrivane assured him.

Lamorak didn't reply – couldn't reply – couldn't find words so he gripped Agrivane's jeans at the waistband and slid them down far enough to allow Agrivane to spread his legs. Lamorak locked one hand on Agrivane's hips and slicked his other hand with his own spit.

“Just between your thighs for now,” Lamorak told him, “if there's a next time, we can think things through a bit better.”

“Sounds good,” Agrivane assured him. _Sounds more than good_ , his brain provided.

Lamorak gripped Agrivane's other hip and lined himself up as well as he could before his self-control began drifting out of reach.

One hand found its way to Agrivane's hair and pulled. Agrivane gasped and hissed a yes, a please. Lamorak complied, couldn't think there was ever a time where he could have stood in defiance of Agrivane.

Lamorak began to thrust, slowly at first, gauging Agrivane's reactions – all positive, all some degree or another of surrender, of trust Lamorak wasn't convinced he deserved.

“Lamorak,” Agrivane groaned.

With that single utterance of his name, Lamorak's self-control unraveled. His hips snapped faster and faster, moving almost entirely of their own volition. He pulled Agrivane's hair back and kept it taut, kept Agrivane's neck pulled back and head pulled up. Under him, Agrivane was making breathy, pleading sounds that mingled with his own.

Agrivane's thighs twitched, sending Lamorak over the edge.

“Shit,” Lamorak hissed, one hand letting go of Agrivane's hip to steady himself as he came, the other still tangled in Agrivane's hair.

He laid on top of Agrivane for a moment, catching his breath. Agrivane made a pleased sort of hum and slowly rolled himself into more of an upright kneeling position, rolling Lamorak with him. Lamorak let himself fall onto his back, a mostly controlled decent. Agrivane turned around and laid down next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Lamorak asked.

“Fantastic,” a small, easy smile played across Agrivane's face, “You?”

“Absolutely incredible,” Lamorak felt like he'd just come back from a run.

They laid there for a while, the silence comfortable, until the January air got to be too much for either of them.

“You know,” Agrivane said as he took the last hop from rock to deck, “Probably a good thing there was no pegging on the roof. Getting back down might have been a bit of a trick.”

“Well next time we're going to have to think quite a few things through,” Lamorak said as he landed on the deck.

“Next time,” Agrivane said the words like he was tasting them, “Good.”


End file.
